The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention first relate to a frame for an open roof construction, said frame comprising at least one channel member for guiding a drive member, such as a drive cable, wherein said channel member, as seen in cross section, comprises a base part which is defined by a corresponding local depression of the frame and a cover part connected to said base part.
A known frame of the above type comprises a cover part which by means of connection devices, such as screws, rivets or bolts, is connected to the base part at discrete locations. Because of the large amount of connection devices which often are required when the channel member extends along a substantial distance, the manufacture of such a frame is time consuming and complicated. Moreover, such a known frame is not optimally fit for use in an open roof construction in which the drive member has to transmit large forces (for example between a drive motor and a movable panel for opening and closing a roof opening) and may deform the channel member.